Michael's Revenge
by Nay09
Summary: This is the sequel to Angels & Demons.  The 3rd increment in this series. Just as Dean and Sam are about to tell Maryse and Randy about Arianna's death, something unexpected happens, and their world is rocked. Rated T for a little language.
1. We have to tell them

** Michael's Revenge**

This is the sequel to Angels & Demons. The 3rd increment in this series, Well what is turning out to be a series! Lol! Just as Dean and Sam are about to tell Maryse and Randy about Arianna's death, something unexpected happens, and their world is rocked. Rated T for language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that right belongs to the amazing creator, Eric Kripke. I also don't own WWE or anything related to it, that belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon jr.

**Chapter 1: We have to tell them**

It'd been two days since her death. Two days since Dean Winchester spoke. After burning his girlfriend Arianna Williams' body, Dean had cut himself off from everyone. He needed time to deal, to grieve. He wanted to be alone, not that Sam, Bobby, or Cas understood that. They all kept checking in on him the first day, but after he exploded at them, they decided to leave him alone. He felt bad for taking his anger out on them, but they were driving him crazy.

Dean looked down at Arianna's phone in his hand, as it buzzed again. He looked at the caller ID "Randy". Dean sighed, Randy and Maryse had been calling them for a while now. They both knew that Arianna was in danger, and were calling to check on her. Dean had been ignoring their calls the whole time, he couldn't tell them that he'd let their best friend get killed... That he'd broken his promise.

Not that it'd been Dean's fault that she died, though he felt like it was. If only he would've recognized that the stupid vacuum salesman was possessed sooner, he could've helped Arianna when that stupid Angel attacked. If he wouldn't have opened the door for the man, he might've been conscious enough to see the Angel pop in behind Arianna. He could've saved her from getting...

Dean sighed once more, wiping away the lone tear that had escaped down his cheek. There was a soft tap on the door, followed by a "Dean?" Dean looked at the door, he really didn't want to talk to Sam right now, but he knew that he couldn't hole up in Bobby's spare bedroom forever.

"Yeah?" Dean answers.

"Can I come in?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Hold on." Dean replied, getting up off the bed and going to the bedroom door. He unlocks it, and opens it, seeing Sam standing there, a look of hesitation on his face. Dean turns and walks back to the bed, sitting down on it.

Sam cautiously steps into the bedroom, the last time he was in here Dean bit his head off. Dean also looked like death warmed over last time, at least now, he looked a little better. Sam knew that Dean needed time to grieve, he had to dot he same when Jessica died.

Sam looks at Dean, really wishing he didn't have to bring this next subject up, but he couldn't wait any longer.

"You didn't come in here just to stare at me, so what do you want?" Dean asked, looking at Sam. Sam exhales sharply.

"Ryse and Randy have been calling my phone constantly. I'm sure they've been calling you and Ar-" Sam cuts off, watching Dean tense up at the mention of Arianna's name. He clears his throat before continuing. "We can't keep ignoring them, we have to tell them."

Dean nods. "I-I know, I just haven't..." He stops, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't think we should tell them over the phone."

"You want to tell them in person?" Dean nods.

"That way you can be there for Maryse. I know she's going to need you." Dean said, looking at the floor. He couldn't help feeling jealous that Sam still had Maryse, while the love of his life was... He shook his head, he couldn't even think the word. He had no idea how he'd even tell them, but it'd be better to do it in person, he'd feel better doing ti that way, at least.

"Okay. I'll find out where they're at and we can head out." Sam says, turning and heading downstairs.

Dean looks around the room, spotting Arianna's ring gear bag. He'd gone through it earlier, just looking at her things, trying to picture her again. He gets up, walking over and grabbing it. He really didn't want to keep it, he figured it might have more sentimental value to Maryse. He places it on the bed, zipping it up.

Arianna's phone buzzes in Dean's pocket once more. He pulls it out, not really wanting to see who was calling this time.

"Trust me, you really don't want me to answer right now." He mumbles. He looks at the caller ID, surprised to see Vince's name flashing. Dean wondered if he was calling to apologize to Arianna for being a dick, as he sent it to the voicemail. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He puts her phone back in his pocket, and turns to face the doorway.

"They're in Bridgeport Connecticut." Sam says, reaching the doorway. "It's about half a days drive. They've got a house show there tonight." Dean nods. "I've got the car packed and ready, all except for Ari's bag." Dean closes his eyes, hearing her nickname. He takes a deep breath, trying to control his emotions.

"I, uh, I've got it." He says. "Let's go." He grabs Arianna's bag and walks out of the bedroom past Sam.

Sam watched as Dean headed down the stairs, he could see the pain Dean was in, it was etched all over his face. He wondered how the hell they were going to tell Maryse and Randy... Especially with Dean barely holding it together as it was. He sighed, shaking his head and heading downstairs, knowing that this was going to be a long night.

There ya go! Good? Hope you all enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you thought!


	2. Heaven?

Thanks Cena'sbabydoll! Your the best sweets! I'm so glad that your reading this next story! And Don't worry about Arianna... She'll be making an appearence in this chapter!

Chapter 2: Heaven?

She leaned in, kissing him once again. She sighed, the kiss feeling as empty as the previous had. Arianna stands up, looking at Dean, well the Dean in her memory. She watched as he leant back, his shirt coming off. She sighed once again, missing the real Dean even more.

As soon as she woke up, she found herself in Dean's arms, him saying that he understood that she wasn't a love 'em and leave 'em kinda girl. It was how most of her memories played out, her and Dean. She had a few where she was wrestling, or hanging with Ryse or Randy. She knew they looked real, but they never felt real.

She'd tried following through with her memories, but they'd always felt off, like she wasn't supposed to be there. Her vision switches to a park where she sees a young Chris, playing at a playground, on the monkey bars. He runs up to her, grabbing her right arm.

"Come on Ari! Let's go play! I'll race ya!" He says tugging on her arm. She smiles, and runs with him, both reaching the playground at the same time. "I bet I can beat you across the monkey bars!" Chris challenges, heading to the bars. She watches as he begins going across them. She jumps as a hand grips her shoulder. She turns, seeing a man with short blonde hair and blue eyes standing there.

"Michael? Does this mean I'm dreaming?" She asks, praying that she was.

"Not this time, I'm afraid." He replies. Arianna looks away. "You're in Heaven." She looks back at Michael.

"Heaven huh? It sure doesn't feel like it."

"Because of _him_, right?" Michael asks. Arianna looks at him, confused. "Because the real Dean isn't here, right?" Arianna nods. "Most people here can't tell the difference between the real ones and the 'memorex' ones." Arianna rolls her eyes.

"I need Dean, the real Dean, not a memorex one... It's not the same." She says and she meant it. She couldn't live, well in this case, not live, without him.

"I know. That's why I'm sending you back." Michael replies. Arianna's head shoots towards him.

"What?" She asks, not believing what she'd heard.

"I'm sending you back to him." Arianna's about to say something, when Michael cuts her off. "I can see you won't be happy without him."

"What's the catch?" She asks, knowing full well there had to be one. Michael shakes his head.

"No catch. I'm doing this because you're my daughter , and I love you. I can't stand to see you miserable, _especially_ in Heaven." He replies.

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Arianna skeptically asks.

"Believe it or not, either way, you're going back." Michael says and snaps his fingers. Arianna disappears, a young woman appearing in her place.

"I can't believe you told her there was no catch." She says.

"She didn't believe me anyway." He replies.

"She's a smart girl. Think she'll find her way back to him?" The woman asks, Michael nods.

"Yes Ariel, I do. I'm counting on it."

Dun Dun Dun! Lol! Lemme know what you thought with a review! :) Hope everyone has an amazing and Merry Christmas!


	3. She's dead

Thanks Cena'sbabydoll! And yep she's coming back... But I can't make it easy on them! That woudn't be any fun!

Chapter 3: She's dead

She felt like she was suffocating. Something was weighing her down. She felt around, feeling the dirt move. She clawed at it, desperately trying to reach the surface. Just as she thought her lungs were about to burst, she broke through. The rush of wind hitting her hand. She grabbed a hold of the grass, quickly pulling herself out.

Arianna laid on the ground, trying to catch her breath. She sat up, looking around, not recognizing where she was. She stood up, deciding to look around, maybe she could find a phone.

She'd been walking for about Five minutes when she finally made it to a town, or what looked like a downtown. She continued walking, walking down by some stores, hoping someone would let her use a phone.

"Arianna?" Came a voice from behind her. She turns around, recognizing the voice.

"Hey Teddy." She said, seeing a man with short brown hair in front of her.

"Where've you been? Everyone's been looking for you! Ryse and Randy have been so worried." He looks at the dirt on her clothes. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm, I think so. Where are we?" She asks.

"Bridgeport. Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, eying her closely.

"Yeah. Can I get a ride to the arena?" She asks.

"Yeah. Vince has been wanting to talk to you."

The boys arrived at the arena in no time. They snuck in, since it was a houseshow, it had less security than a live one. Dean waited in Randy's locker room, while Sam went looking for Maryse.

Sam was walking around the interview hall when he spotted them, Randy and Maryse, talking to Evan Bourne and the Miz. He walks over to them.

"Hey Ryse, Randy." He says, interrupting Evan. They turn to face him.

"Sam!" Maryse cries, kissing him.

"Where's Dean and Ari?" Randy asks, looking around for them.

"We need to go to your locker room, right now." Sam replies. They look at him, confused, but slowly nod. They say their good-nights to Evan and Miz and follow Sam to Randy's locker room. Once inside they see Dean standing in there with Arianna's bag.

"What's going on Sam?" Randy asks. He looks around the room. "Where's Ari?" Sam takes a deep breath.

"She, uh, she's not here." He replies.

"Well, where is she?" Maryse asks, glancing at Dean. "Is she coming?" Dean moves to stand next to Sam.

"No. She's not." He replies.

"What's going on guys? Why isn't Ari here?" Randy asks, tired of messing around.

"Because... She's dead."

Dun Dun Dun! What do you think their reactions are gonna be? I hope everyone had a great Christmas!


	4. What Happened?

**Thanks Cena's baby doll for your lovely review sweets!**

**Chapter 4: What happened?**

"Because... she's dead." Randy and Maryse's eyes shoot towards Dean, who was surprised that he even got the word out.

"What? What do you mean she's dead?" Maryse cries, her and Randy's eyes filling with tears.

"An Angel, h-he killed her." Dean replies, trying to stop the tears threatening to flow down his face.

"No." Randy says, his face streaming with tears as he shakes his head. "She can't be."

"I'm sorry, but she is." Sam replies. Maryse sobs, running to Sam, who holds her tight as she collapses into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." Dean says, his voice lined with guilt. "It's my fault. I should've pushed her out of the way."

"It's not your fault Dean. You had no idea a demon was possessing that man, or that and Angel would try to kill her at the same time." Sam says, trying to reassure Dean, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"Ari wouldn't want you to blame yourself Dean. You know she wouldn't." Randy said, wiping the tears off of his face. "What happened? Ho-how did she...?" He asks, his voice trailing off.

"A demon attacked me, while A-Ari was in the bedroom upstairs. While I was fighting it, she blasted an Angel away. I sent the demon away, but not before it knocked me around. I passed out." He takes a deep breath.

"I know up to Ari standing over me, telling me that an Angel would be back to kill her... I was trying to get up when I saw a guy appear behind her. I yelled for her to look out, but it was too late. She tried to move, but the Angel..." He pauses, closing his eyes, trying to block out the image replaying itself out in front of him, and Maryse's occasional sob. "He stabbed her, and she d-died in my arms." He finishes, hanging his head and wiping the tears from his eyes. He hated looking so weak.

"Dean, it wasn't your fault. There's nothing you could've done to..." Randy trails off. Maryse turns to Sam, fire dancing in her eyes.

"And where the hell were you when all of this was happening?" She yells, making Sam let go of her.

"I went to the store with our friend, whose house we were staying at. We were trying to give them alone time. Ari was really overwhelmed." Sam defends. He'd been beating himself up, because he _wasn't_ there to help. Maryse shakes her head.

"You should've been there! She'd still be-" Maryse begins, Randy cuts her off.

"Ryse stop. It's not Sam's fault and you know it." She turns to him, tears flowing down her face.

"Randy, I... She's go-... I can't..." She cries. Randy wraps her in his arms. Sam looks away, jealous that he wasn't the one comforting her.

"I'm so sorry." Dean says, once again. "I wish-" He stops, hearing a voice he never thought he'd ever hear again, just outside the door.

"Thanks Teddy. I'm just going to see if Randy's in here." Four pairs of eyes shoot towards the door, as it slowly opens.

Hope everyone has a great New Year's!


	5. Who Are You?

**Thanks Cena's baby doll! And so tonight is the People's Choice Awards... and I voted a lot for SPN, and it had better win! Lol! So enjoy this new chap!**

**Chapter 5: Who are you?**

Arianna walked in, instantly seeing Randy holding a crying Maryse, both of their faces wet with tears.

"Ryse? Randy? What's wrong?" She asks, panicking a little.

"Ari?" Maryse cries, running and hugging her. "You're alive!" She exclaims. Randy looks at the boys, pissed that they lied to him. Randy begins walking towards the girls.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" Arianna asks. Sam and Dean slowly walk over.

"Maryse step away from Arianna." Sam says, eying Arianna.

"Why?" Maryse asks, confused.

"Because it's not her, it can't be." Dean says. "She died in my arms, and we burnt her body." Maryse looks at Arianna, instantly jumping away from her.

"What the hell? I'm not dead! And just who the hell are you?" Arianna asks. Sam pulls the demon killing knife out of his pocket. "What are yo doing with that?" She asks, terrified.

"Who are you?" Dean yells, nodding to Sam, who stalks closer to Arianna.

"Wait! I'm Arianna Williams!" She cries, terrified.

"The real Arianna would know who we are!" Dean yells.

"I suggest you start talking, before I start slicing." Sam threatens. Arianna's eyes widen.

"Wait! I swear! I'm Arianna Allison Williams!" She desperately cries. Dean nods to Sam, who prepares to attack her.

"Wait." Cas says, appearing in the locker-room. Everyone turns to face him.

"Why?" Dean asks, confused.

"It's really her." Cas says. He turns to Arianna. "Life up your left arm sleeve." Arianna stares at him for a second, then reluctantly lifts her sleeve up, revealing a hand print of her shoulder. Sam drops the knife as Dean runs and hugs her, ignoring everything and everyone except her.

"I can't believe you're back." He cries. Arianna shoves him off of her.

"Who the hell are you, and why'd you threaten to kill me?" She asks.

"You mean, you really don't recognize me?" Dean asks.

"No. Why, should I?" She asks, glancing from Dean, to Maryse and Randy, who nod.

"Yeah. I'm your boyfriend." Dean replies. She looks at him, not believing him.

"You can't be. I'd remember my own boyfriend." She says.

"It's true Ari, you've been dating Dean for over 5 months." Randy says, closely watching her.

"But I don't..." She shakes her head. "I don't recognize anyone of them." She protests. "Why can't I?" Dean looks at Cas.

"Whoever brought her back, must've wiped her memory." Cas said, walking towards her. "What's the last thing you remember before you got here?"

"Uhm, I woke up, buried under a pile of dirt." She replies. Cas shakes his head.

"No, before that."

"Uhm, I remember getting suspended for a month, but I have no idea why." She admits. "And getting jumped after my match."

"So you don't remember being at Bobby's?" Sam asks.

"Who's Bobby?" She asks, confused. Realization sets in. "Oh God, I should know him, shouldn't I?" Sam and Dean nod. "What's happening to me?"

"Whoever brought you back must've erased everything about the boys and myself from your memory." Cas says.

"But why? And who would've done it?" Dean asks, staring at her. He'd been overcome with happiness when he found out it was really her, but her not remembering him was a tease, and it was killing him.

"My only guess would be that Michael brought her back, but I don't know why he wouldn't let her remember you." Cas replies.

"But she remembered Randy and I, right?" Maryse asks, Arianna nods. "That's so weird."

"Maybe talking about past events will jog her memory." Cas suggests.

"Good idea... Do you remember Sam and Dean saving you from a demon at Lacey's house?" Randy asks. Arianna thinks for a second, and shakes her head.

"No, I can't... It's like anything involving them is a blank." She admits. Dean sighs, lowering his head. He sees the ring she gave him, and gets an idea. He takes his necklace off, pulling the ring off of it. He hands it to her.

"Do you remember giving me this?" He asks. She shakes her head. "Take it, maybe touching it will help." She grabs the ring, looking at it. She sees words etched on the inside and reads them. "To Dean, the love of my life. I love you.-Ari." She begins shaking, feeling a stabbing pain inside her head. She drops to the ground, crying out.

PS. Randy vs Miz at the Royal Rumble! Wahoo! But I woulda liked to see Randy in the Rumble as well... So oh well!


	6. Remembering

Thanks Cena's baby doll... and Yeah, I def feel bad for writing it like that for Dean... I'm soo mean lol

Chapter 6: Remembering (memories in Italics)

"Ari!" Everyone rushes to her side. Dean grabs ahold of her, trying to stop her from shaking so hard.

She cries out, the pain repeatedly stabbing her skull. With each pain, a new memory slams into her mind.

"What the hell is happening?" Dean desperately asks Cas. Maryse stands up, rushing into Sam's arms, unable to watch her friend in pain anymore.

"She's remembering." Cas replies, bending over Arianna's still shaking body. He touches her forehead, instantly being flung into what she was remembering.

_"I'm sending you back to him." Michael says. "I can see you won't be happy without him."_

_"What's the catch?" Arianna asks._

_"No catch. I'm doing this because you are my daughter, and I love you. I can't stand to see you miserable especially in Heaven." He replies._

_"And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Arianna counters._

_"Believe it or not, either way, you're going back." MIchael says and snaps his fingers._ Cas comes out of the memory as Arianan slowly stops shaking.

"Cas?" Sam asks, having seen the trance he was in.

"It's okay. I know who brought her back." He replies, standing up.

"Who was it?" Dean asks, tired of waiting for Cas to tell him.

"Michael." Cas saidm bending down and grabbing ahold of Arianna's arm. She looks up at him, recognition in her eyes.

"Cas?" She asks, uncertainly. She looks around, instantly spotting Dean. "Dean? Is it really you?" She asks, her eyes filling with tears.

"Is it really me? Does this mean you remember me now?" He asks, hoping to God that she did. She sits up, hugging him.

"Of course I remember you." She mumbles into his shoulder. "God, I've missed you." Dean hugs her back, glad that she was finally back.

"I've missed you too... I can't believe that your back." They pull apart. Arianna turns to Sam.

"It's good to have you back." He said, hugging her.

"Trust me, I'm glad to be back. It wasn't the same without you guys." She lets go, turning to Randy and Maryse. They run over, hugging her. Maryse slaps her arm.

"Ouch!" Arianna cries, rubbing her arm. "What was that for?"

"Don't ever do that again!" Maryse cries.

"Do what?" Arianna asks, confused.

"Scare us like that." Randy finishes.

"I'm so sorry guys." She apologizes.

The door opens and Ted walks in.

"Did you find him?" He sees everyone in there. "Oh. What's going on?"

"Nothing Ted. What do you need?" Randy asked, annoyed at Ted's timing.

"Just coming to make sure Ari was okay, she was kinda messed up eariler." Arianna walks over to Dean.

"Don't worry, I'm good now Teddy. Thanks for giving me a ride." She said, leaning into Dean's chest. Dean wraps his arms around her waist, Ted's eyes instantly lighting up with jealousy."

"You're welcome." He mumbles. "Don't forget to go see Vince." He said, turning and heading out of the locker room.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Dean says, causing everyone to laugh. Randy looks at the clock.

"Shit. I've gotta go, I promised Phil I'd give him a ride to the airport." Randy says.

"It's okay." Arianna says. Randy walks over and hugs her.

"Just be careful, okay?" He asks, Arianna nods. "I'll call you later." He finishes and grabs his gear, heading out. Arianna turns to face Dean.

"Ready to blow this place?" She asks.

"What about Vince?" He asks.

"He wants my specific title back, but he'll get it back, when I get unsuspended." She reples. She turns towards Sam and Maryse. "You don't mind leaving us alone tonight, do you? We've got some catching up to do, as I'm sure you two do as well." Sam and Maryse look at eachother.

"Nope, no problem." Maryse answers, smiling. "We definitely need some alone time."

"What about you, Cas? You don't mind, do you?" Arianna asks, noticing the Angel looking a little down.

"No, I don't. I just don't understand why you want to be alone. I prefer being around people." He replies. The couples look at each other, neither couple wanting to explain to Cas why they wanted alone time. "I'll go look for any leads on why Michael brought you back." He finishes and disappears. The group laughs.

"I'm glad that he didn't ask _why_ we wanted to be alone. I don't think I could've had a sex talk with an Angel." Dean says, causing everyone to laugh again. Arianna kisses Dean as Maryse kisses Sam.

"I think it's time to go." Dean urges, getting overly anxious. Arianna chuckles.

"Okay. See you guys later." Arianna says, hugging Maryse and Sam.

"Later." Maryse replies. Arianna grabs her bag, which she noticed was on the ground, next to the bench. She hugs Maryse once more and her and Dean leave, leaving Sam and Maryse alone.

"Want to head back to my hotel room?" Maryse asks, turning to face Sam.

"Yeah. We should have a talk." He replies, Maryse nods.

"Yeah, we should." She agrees. "I just have to grab my gear and I'll be ready." Sam nods, and Maryse goes to her locker room. She grabs her gear and her ans Sam head back to the hotel.


	7. Alone Time

Thanks Cena's baby doll!

Chapter 7: Alone Time

Arianna and Dean quickly made it back to the motel the boys were staying at. They went in, sitting down on Dean's bed. Arianna looked at Dean, noticing how tired he looked. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asks. Dean scratches his head.

"I got about an hour last night."

"Only an hour?" She asked in surprise. Dean nods. "When was the last time you got a _decent_ amount of sleep?" He shrugs.

"A few days ago, maybe a week."

"A week?" She asks. Dean nods. "How come?"

"Well once we headed to Bobby's I was on full alert mode, and after yo-" He cuts off, not wanting to re-live those two days. Arianna places her hand on his shoulder. He grabs it with his own.

"I'm so sorry Dean." She says, Dean turns to face her.

"What are you sorry for? You have no reason to be."

"For causing you all of this pain." She replies.

"It wasn't your fault, it was that bastard Jeremiah's." Dean growls. "I wish I could've been the one to kill him."

"At least he's gone now." Dean nods. Arianna looks at Dean, knowing that her next question might hurt him, but she needed to know. "How long was I dead?" Dean glances upward.

"2 Days." He replies.

"2 Days?" She asks, Dean nods. "It felt a hell of a lot longer..." She shakes her head, thinking about her time in Heaven.

"What?" Dean asks, noticing her shaking her head.

"You know, Michael said it was Heaven, but it couldn't have been. My Heaven is with you, and I wasn't with you, not the _real_ you at least." She says. "I felt so out of place, like I didn't belong there."

"You didn't. You belong right here, with me." Dean said, looking into her eyes. Arianna nods, leaning in and kissing him.

Dean grabs her hair, pulling her deeper. Arianna begins kissing his neck, both slowly laying back on his bed. She pulls his shirt off, kissing her way down his abs. He sits up, pulling her shirt off, nibbling her ear and neck. He bits her neck, and she pushes him away.

Time seems to stop, as they look into eachothers eyes, seeing the fire burning passion in them. Then, as if a bell rang, their "match" began.

Maryse and Sam made it back to the Clearwater Hotel, their ride to the hotel, being in silence. Sam was still a little mad at Maryse for blaming him for Arianna's death. He understood that she was just angry and grieving but that didn't give her the right to do that... Dean didn't even blame him.

They quickly got Maryse checked in, and after posing for a few quick pics, well Maryse anyway, they made their way up to her room.

Once inside, Sam quietly sat on the couch. Maryse sighed, setting her bag down. She looked at Sam, knowing he was probably mad. She felt guilty, she hadn't meant to make him mad, or hurt him, she was just in shock. She sighed once more, heading over to the couch,. She sits down next to him.

"Sam, I'm-" She begins, only to have Sam cut her off.

"I know." He says.

"Could you let me finish?" She asks, a little annoyed that he interrupted her.

"You're going to apologize, right?" He asks, a little bite to his tone.

"Well yes, but-"

"Just save it." Sam says, once again, cutting Maryse off. "I know you're sorry." Sam shakes his head.

"What?" Maryse asks.

"It's just... Dean wasn't pissed at me for not being there." He says. "And you jumped down my throat about it."

"Yeah, but I didn't know the whole story." She protests.

"Exactly! You jumped to a conclusion, without getting all the facts first." He replies.

"It's not like you were jumping in to share either!" She counters.

"How could I? Dean was explaining what happened, I never had a chance to!" He says, his voice louder than before.

"Sam, I was upset, I'd just found out that my best friend was killed by an ANGEL...and you not being there was just..." She cuts off.

"Don't you think that I've been beating myself up about it?" Maryse opens her mouth to talk, but Sam cuts her off. "Don't you think I feel guilty enough?" He lets out a sharp breath. "If I was there she probably wouldn't have died in the first place, and nobody would've went through the heartache." Maryse turns Sam's head towards her.

"It's not your fault Sam. You had no way of knowing, and I'm so sorry I bit your head off. There is no excuse for my behavior, but I truly am sorry." She says, looking into Sam's eyes.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry for blowing up at you. It's just been a stressful few days." He admits. Maryse moves closer to him.

"well, how about I relieve some of that stress?" She asks, her voice heavy with seduction. Sam raises his eyebrows.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks, feigning innocence. Maryse stands up, curling her finger in the "come here" motion. Sam stands, walking to Maryse, who grabs him by the front of his shirt. She leads him into the bedroom, slowly closing the door behind them.

It was dark, normally her dreams were bright and colorful, not eerily dark. She looked around, the darkness creeping her out. She turns around and jumps, seeing Michael standing in front of her.

"Michael! You scared the hell out of me!" Arianna exclaims.

"Well I shouldn't, I am an Angel." He replies, Arianna rolls her eyes. "Are you enjoying being back?"

"Yes, but how come I didn't remember Dean, or Sam, or Cas?" Michael shrugs.

"A simple mishap, must've happened when you were resurrected." He replies, nonchalantly. Arianna scoffs.

"A simple mishap?" She asks, astounded at his lack of concern. Michael nods. "I forgot my boyfriend! The man I _love_! What if I never remembered him?" She looks at Michael, realization setting in. "That's what you wanted, isn't it? You didn't want me to remember him so he would be miserable thinking I was dead, didn't you?" She yells, Michael shrugs once again.

"I guess my plan didn't work then, did it?" He asks. Arianna shakes her head.

"You bastard." She says, venom lining her words.

"Oh, you think that was bad? Just wait until you see what happens next." He says, snapping his fingers.

Arianna wakes up. She looks over at the opposite side of the bed, and screams.


	8. Flipping Out

Thanks again Cena's Baby Doll! You're the best sweets, and sorry for leaving you guessing! Here ya go!

**Chapter 8: Flipping out (memory in italics)**

Dean sat straight up, hearing Arianna scream. He grabs his knife from under his pillow, and turns the light on. He looks around for danger, not seeing any.

"What's wrong?" He asks, confused.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my bed?" She asks.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now seriously, what's wrong?" He asks, bringing the knife up and putting it on the nightstand. Arianna's eyes widen as she pulls the covers closer to her.

"Wh-why do you have that? Are you going to kill me?" She asks, terrified.

"Kill you? Are you insane? Why on Earth would I want to kill you?" He asks, overly confused now.

"If you're not here to kill me, then why do you have that?" She asks, pointing to his knife.

"You know I always keep this under my pillow for protection. What's going on with you?" HE asks, looking closely at her.

"What's going on with me? Dude, I don't even know who you are, or why you're in my bed." She replies.

"Seriously Ari, this isn't funny." He said, a little irked that she was keeping this going.

"I'm not laughing. I really don't know who you are." Dean looks into her eyes, seeing the confusion and fear in them, realizing she really didn't remember him.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm your boyfriend." He says, hoping to not have a repeat of yesterday.

"I think I'd remember my own boyfriend." She replies. Dean sighs.

"Here, take a look at this." He said, taking the ring off of his necklace and handing it to her, hoping it would work again. She reads it and shrugs.

"Anybody could've had that made.. and let me guess, I'm supposed to assume that your Dean?" She asks, skeptically.

"I didn't have ti made, you gave it to me... and yes, my name is Dean. Dean Winchester." Arianna stares at him, his last name clicking in her mind.

"_Nice to meet you Dean..." Ted stops, waiting for Dean to continue._

"_Winchester." Dean finishes. "And likewise."_

"_Winchester? Like the rifle?" Arianna asks_

"_Yep."_

Arianna grabs her head in pain, crying out as the memories, once again, hit her.

Sam woke up, hearing his phone ringing. He groaned, looking at the clock, 6:30AM. He mumbled something under his breath, pulling his arm out from underneath a sleeping Maryse and quickly got out of the bed. He walked towards the desk with his phone on it, stubbing his big toe on the chair.

"Sonofabitch." He muttered, grabbing his phone and seeing Dean's name flashing.

"Dean, it's 6:30, what do you want?" He answers grouchily, whispering so he didn't wake Maryse.

"Sam, it's Arianna." Dean said, his voice a whisper as well.

"What happened?" Sam asked, his irritation quickly turning to worry.

"She woken up, and couldn't remember me. She was flipping out." Dean replies.

"Did you show her your ring?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, it didn't work. She remembered after I said my name though." Sam could almost see Dean running his hand through his hair.

"Where is she now?"

"In the shower. She's freaking out, she's so scared that she'll forget again." Dean sighs. "I just don't understand how she forgot again."

"We'll figure it out Dean. I'll be there in a little bit and we can call Cas and see if he knows anything." Sam says, knowing his brother needed him.

"Okay, see you in a bit." Dean replies.

"Bye." Sam said, hanging up. He grabbed a piece of paper and began to write a note to Maryse. He placed it on the nightstand by her side of the bed, and got dressed. He was almost at the door, when a voice came from the bedroom.

"Where ya going?" Maryse asked, crawling out of bed, a sheet covering her bare body.

Sam sighs. "Back to the motel, Dean needs me." Maryse could hear the hesitation in Sam's voice.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" She asked, walking closer to him.

"Arianna woke up, not remembering Dean." Maryse gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "It's okay, he got her to remember, but she's a little freaked out." Maryse nodded heading towards the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you, Arianna needs me." Maryse replied, quickly getting dressed. "Let's go." She said, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

Dean knocked on the bathroom door for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. He could hear the water going and her crying, but every time he knocked, he asked if she was ok or wanted anything, she said she was fine. He sighed as once again, she said she'd been okay. The motel room door opened and Sam and Maryse came in. Dean walked over to them, glad to see Maryse, he knew Arianna needed her.

"Where is she?" Maryse asks.

"Shower. She's been in there for over an hour and I can hear her crying... Every time I ask her anything she says that she's okay." Dean replies. He really didn't know how to help her, and was hoping Maryse could. Maryse nods and heads into the bathroom.


	9. This is going to hurt

Thanks Faatima! Sorry it took me so long to post… Got distracted catching up on White Collar. Lol! Enjoy this chap! PS. Also, I'm not so sure Cas could actually do this, so I made it up, hopefully it's not too unbelievable.

**Chapter 9: This is going to hurt**

Maryse walks into the bathroom, immediately seeing Arianna in the shower, her lips blue and her body shaking.

"Ari." Maryse said, grabbing a towel and shutting the freezing cold water off. Arianna turns to face her, tears streaming down her face. Maryse wraps the towel around Arianna as she collapses into her arms.

Dean heard the thud in the bathroom, and ran towards the door. He was about to go in, when Sam stopped him.

"She's okay. If she wasn't, Ryse would tell us." Sam assures him. Dean nods.

"Sorry I ruined your time with Maryse." Dean apologizes.

"It's okay, you guys need us. Did you call Cas?" Dean shakes his head.

"No. I've been-" He cuts off, looking at the bathroom door. Sam nods, understanding that his brother was worried. He pulls his cell out, dialing Cas, who picks up after three rings.

"Sam." Cas answers.

"Cas, we need your help." Sam says, and looks at his phone, hearing a sudden dial tone. "Cas?" He asks, getting no response. He jumps, hearing Cas's voice beside him.

"I'm here." Sam turns around glaring at the Angel. "What do you need?" Sam is about to yell, when Dean cuts him off.

"Arianna woke up with no memory." Cas looks at him.

"Did she do anything last night that would cause her to lose it?" He asks. Dean shakes his head. "Did she remember you _before_ she fell asleep?" Dean nods.

"She woke up screaming this morning because she recognize me." Cas nods. ""Where is she now?"

"In the shower." Dean replies.

"She isn't going to like me when she comes out." Dean looks at him, confused.

"Why?" Cas look at Dean, his eyes regretful.

"Warmer?" Maryse asked, the now dressed, Arianna.

She nods. "Yeah, thanks Ryse." Maryse smiles. Arianna sighs. "What's happening to me?" She asks, tears filling her eyes.

Dean knocks on the bathroom door. "Ari? Uh, Cas is out here, he wants to talk to you when you're ready.""I'll be right out." Came the soft reply. The door opens, revealing a red, splotchy faced Arianna, followed by Maryse. Arianna walks over to Dean, hugging him.

"I'm okay." She said, knowing that he was worried about her. She looked at Sam and Cas. "Hey." Sam sends her a tight smile, and Cas just looks away. "What's going on?" She asks, sensing that something was up.

"Cas has a way to figure out what's going on with your memory." Sam says.

"Okay, let's do it, the sooner the better." She replies.

"It's not that easy… This procedure will cause you a considerable amount of pain." Cas said, finally looking at Arianna.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" She asks, a little afraid now.

"I'm going to enter your mind, and try to find out where your memories are going, and what's causing them to disappear." Cas replies. "Like I said, it will be very painful." Arianna takes a deep breath, and nods.

"Let's do it." Dean looks at her.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, we can find another way." He says. Arianna smiles, shaking her head.

"I need to do this. We need to know why it's happening so we can stop it." Dean nods. She takes another deep breath and looks at Cas. "What do you need me to do?"

"Lay down on the bed." Arianna nods, walking over and sitting on Dean's bed. She lays back and looks at Cas, who is now standing over her. "Now once I start, I won't be able to stop. Are you ready?" Arianna nods. "I'm truly sorry for this." He said as he grabbed her head in his hands and began chanting in Enochian.

Pressure began pushing on Arianna's temples, the pain intensifying with each word that Cas chanted. Arianna bites her lip, trying to not cry out. She closes her eyes, trying to block it out. All of a sudden she hears a loud crack, and she cries out. She squirms around as she feels like her brain is being electrocuted over and over again.

"Stop! Please stop!" She cries, the pain being too much to bear. Dean grips her head, trying to provide even a little comfort. Maryse turns into Sam's chest, plugging her ears, trying to drown out Arianna's cries. Tears stream down Arianna's face as she screams at the top of her lungs. Her scream cuts off, her body going limp, as she falls unconscious and Cas stops chanting.

**Inside Arianna's mind**

Cas walks around, seeing the memories of Dean, Sam, Bobby, and himself forming a line. He follows the line to a gold box. He bends over, inspecting it, seeing a small chain around it. He watches as the box opens and Arianna's memories begin flowing into it.

The last memory is of Michael. Cas hears Michael say, "Oh, you think that was bad? Just wait until you see what happens next." He watches as the memory slides into the box, and the lid shuts. The chain latches itself around the box, somehow getting bigger and locking itself.

Cas pulls at the chain, trying to unlock it, but it won't unlock. He tries to move it, finding it much too heavy to move. He bends down, trying to lift the lid. He jumps back, as a shock is sent through his body.

"Michael." Cas growls, and begins once again, chanting Enochian.

**Outside Arianna's mind**

Cas stands straight up, looking at the unconscious woman in front of him.

"Cas?" Dean asks, looking at the Angel.

"This isn't good." Cas replied, trying not to watch as everyone's faces fell…

Again, I hope that the whole Entering mind thing wasn't too unbelievable… Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	10. Spell

Thanks Faatima! Sorry about the cliffy… And yeah, I know I'm evil lol! But sometimes I try to be! :D At least I didn't wait toooo long to post the next chappie, right?

**Chapter 10: Spell**

"What happened? What did you see?" Sam asked, stepping up.

"A big gold box." Cas replied, staring at Arianna. "I watched as all of Arianna's memories of us flowed into it."

"Did you open it and let them out?" Dean asks.

"It's not that easy. It's locked with a huge chain covering it." He pauses. "It's strange, when I first saw the chain it was tiny. It seems like it gets tighter around the box the more times the memories flow into it." He turns to Dean. "You said she forgot you when she woke up, but remembered you last night?"

Dean nods. "Yeah, she was fine until this morning.""It must happen when she's asleep or unconscious. Every time it happens it'll get harder and harder to jog her memory…" Cas shakes his head. "The bastard.""What are you talking about Cas?" Sam asks, confused. Cas didn't realize that he was muttering as he was figuring everything out.

"Michael put a spell, a very old spell, onto Arianna. Every time she falls asleep or becomes unconscious, her memories go into the box. Each time, the chain and lock get bigger and tighter, making it harder to open. Eventually, the box will be so hard to open, that we won't be able to, and she'll never regain those memories. He finishes, trying not to look at everyone's horrified faces.

"That son of a bitch." Dean growls, shaking his head. "He's using Arianna to get to me." He turns to Cas. "Can we undo the spell or anything?"

"I know a counter spell, but I can't do it." He replies.

"Why the hell not?" Dean asks.

"Because, I'm cut off from Heaven, remember? I don't have enough power to do a spell like that."

"Damnit!" Dean yells, frustrated.

"We'll just have to think of something else." Sam says.

"There is nothing else." Cas states.

"So, you're saying that we give up? That, we let my best friend lose her memory?" Maryse asks, anger lining her words.

"No. I'm saying we need to find a way to get me more power." Cas replies.

"And how do we do that?" Sam asks.

Cas sighs. "I don't know."

"Well we can't just stand here with out thumbs up our asses. We need to come up with something, and fast." Dean said, glancing at the still unconscious, Arianna.

"We'll think of something Dean, don't worry." Sam says, even though he didn't fully believe it.

"Don't worry? How can I _not _worry, when every time my girlfriend goes to sleep she forgets who I am, Sam?" Dean yells.

"Dean, I-" Sam begins, only to have Dean cut him off.

"Don't, just don't." He says and leaves out the front door. Sam lets out a sharp breath.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" Maryse asks.

"No." Sam replies. "He needs time to think, he'll come back when he's calmed down. Anyways, we need to start thinking of ways to get Cas more juice.""Juice? Why do I need a beverage?" Cas asks, confused. Sam rolls his eyes.

"It's just an expression Cas, means more power." Cas nods.

"I agree, I need to get juiced then." Maryse laughs, while Sam shakes his head.


	11. Sam's Plan

Thanks Faatima!

**Chapter 11: Sam's Plan**

Maryse was pacing, and it was driving Sam crazy. Dean still hadn't come back inside yet, and Sam was getting worried, mind you, he'd only been gone for an hour, but still.

During that hour, they'd come up with nothing, no ideas on how to help Arianna. Arianna had briefly come to, but began freaking out, so Cas put her back to sleep

Sam looked at Maryse as she passed by him once again. "Would you stop that?" He growls. Maryse stops, and looks at him, shocked at his tone.

"Excuse me?" She asks.

"Stop pacing, it's driving me crazy, and I can't deal wi-" He cuts off. "Deal." He mutters, his face lighting up. Maryse looks at him, overly confused.

"What are you talking about? And why do you looks so happy?"

"I may have an idea on how to help Arianna." He looks at the door, quickly getting up and walking towards it. "I'll be back in a bit." He said, grabbing their duffel, and heading out the door.

Dean had been wandering around the field a few miles away from the motel, when an idea popped into his head. He knew that working with monsters was normally bad, but who he wanted wasn't _really_ a monster, per-say, he just pretended to be one.

Dean drove back to the motel, and headed into their room. He looked around, instantly hearing Maryse.

"I have no idea where he is! He just took off.' Dean walked further in, spotting Cas and Maryse talking. He walks over to them.

"Don't worry, I'm back." He says. He looks around, noticing Sam was gone. "Where's Sam?"

"No idea. He muttered something and took off. He said he had an idea on how to help Arianna." Maryse says.

"Did he say what it was?" Maryse shakes her head. "Was he talking about anything before he left?"

"No, Just that I was annoying him because I was pacing." Dean nods, grabbing his cell out of his pocket and dialing Sam. The call goes straight to voicemail.

"Damnit Sam." Dean mumbles, hanging up and dialing him again, the call once again going straight to voicemail. "Where the hell are you Sam?"

Sam stood up, looking around the dark room. "Come on already you son of a bitch!" He yells, still glancing around the room.

"Calm yourself Moose, I'm here." Came a voice from behind Sam.

"The name's Sam, Crowley." Sam growls, turning to face Crowley.

"All right, touchy-touchy." Crowley said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "You didn't summon me here to whine about what I call you, so what do you want?"

"I, uh, I need your help." Sam says.

"With Arianna, correct?" Crowley asks.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I have my ways." Crowley replies.

"Can you help her?" Sam asks, choosing to ignore the face that Crowley was somehow spying on them.

"With what exactly?" Crowley asks.

"With her memory." Sam replied, annoyed with the demon already.

"Oh that. No, I can't.""Can't or won't?"

"Won't. Not without something in return." He replies.

"Let me guess, my soul?" Crowley shakes his head.

"No. Actually, something less dramatic." Sam looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You gonna tell me what you want?" Sam snaps.

"You're girlfriend, Maryse." He replies.

"No. No way." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Look, do you want to help Arianna or not? If I don't help you nobody will, and she'll lose her memory, and your brother will lose the woman he loves." Sam looks at Crowley, and sucks in a deep breath.

Dun Dun Dun! I know, Another Cliffie! Lol!


	12. Ariel

Thanks Faatima! And since I haven't posted in a while, I may decide to do a second chap really, really soon. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Ariel**

"Do you think it will work?" Dean asks Cas. Cas takes a deep breath.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I mean, I'm sure that the spell will work with two of us, but I don't know if he will do it." Cas replies.

"Well, it can't hurt to try." Dean says. He looks around the room. "What the hell is Sam doing?" He turns around, hearing a groan coming from his bed. Cas disappears as Dean walks over to his bed. Arianna wakes up, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She opens her eyes and jumps.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, watching her.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking around. "And where am I?"

"My name is Dean Winchester, and you're in my motel room."

"Okay, Dean. Why am I in your motel room?" She asked, carefully eying him.

"You're not going to believe me, but I am your boyfriend." He says. Arianna looks at him, doubting him. She glances around, kinda scared of this man who thought she was dating him.

"My boyfriend huh?" She asks, looking at the door. Dean nods. "How long have we been together?" She asks, carefully taking the covers off of her body.

"A little over 5 months." Dean answers, watching her, a little confused by how calm she was.

"That long? How come I can't remember?" Dean lets out a sharp breath.

"Again, you won't believe me." Arianna stands up.

"Shoot." She says, standing next to him.

"Uhm, well, an Angel did it to you." He replied, overly confused at her attitude.

"An Angel huh? Wow…" She said and bolted out the door. She heard that crazy man in the motel call out to her, but she kept running.

Arianna ran until she came to a side street outside the motel. She glanced behind her, seeing the man go in the opposite direction. She let out a breath and leaned on the wall.

"Man, what did I drink last night?" She said, rubbing her aching temples.

"Arianna?" Came a surprised voice from beside her. Arianna looks at the woman, she didn't recognize her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Arianna asked the black haired woman.

"No, but I'm a huge fan of yours. My name is Ariel." She said, sticking her hand out, Arianna shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Ariel." Arianna said, glancing down towards the motel.

"Are you okay? You seem really nervous."

"No, I'm fine." Arianna replied, once again looking towards the motel.

"Are you running from someone?" Ariel asks.

Arianna nods. "Uhm, yeah. It's this crazy guy, I woke up in his motel room. He told me he was my boyfriend, but I don't know him."

"That's so creepy! Well, I have a place a few blocks away. You can stay with me, if you want to." Arianna looks at Ariel.

"I don't want to put you to any trouble." Arianna said, she didn't trust Ariel, for some strange reason. She got a bad vibe from her.

"It'd be no trouble, and you can use my phone to call someone, if you want to." Ariel insists. After a minute, Arianna nods.

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem, let's go." Ariel said, turning and heading down the side street, an evil grin on her face.


	13. Fighting

Thanks Faatima dear! I decided to post a new chappie, in my excitement that I get to go to Monday Night Raw on March 28th! The seats aren't the best, but hey, at least I get to gooo!

**Chapter 13: Fighting**

"Damnit!" Dean swore, throwing his cell on the bed. He'd looked everywhere for Arianna but couldn't find her. He'd called Maryse, and Cas, and they were both out looking for her. He'd given up trying to call Sam. He felt like screaming he was so frustrated.

Sam opened the door to the motel and entered, seeing Dean with his hand running through his hair.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Sam asked, walking over to Dean. Dean turned to him, his eyes blazing.

"Gone, but you would've known that if you were here or answered your damn phone. Where the hell were you?" Dean snaps. Sam takes a step back from him.

"I was checking on a lead, and my battery died. Why are you so pissed?" Sam asks, confused.

"Well let's see, while you were out 'following a lead', my girlfriend ran out of here into the streets and disappeared!"

"Does she have her memory?" Sam asks.

"No. That's why she left Sam! Come on now." Dean said, his words icy. Sam took a deep breath, calming himself down, he had to remind himself that snapping at Dean wouldn't help the situation any.

"Where are Maryse and Cas?"

"Out looking for her." Dean sat on his bed, rubbing his face with his right hand. Sam walks over, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean looks up at him.

"We'll find her Dean." Sam reassures him.

"Yeah? But when? And will she even remember me?" He asks, staring at the door.

Ariel took Arianna to a small apartment building 4 blocks away from the motel. Arianna was currently sitting on Ariel's light grey couch, and Ariel was getting her phone. She brings it out, handing it to Arianna.

"Here ya go." Ariel said, smiling at Arianna. She sits down next to her.

"Thanks."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Arianna nods. "You really should be careful, there are some really psychotic people out there." Arianna laughs.

"Tell me about it. That crazy guy told me the reason I couldn't remember him was because an Angel erased my memory. How crazy is that?" Arianna asks, seeing a hint of fear and something else cross Ariel's face.

"Yeah… That's insane." Ariel says, standing up. "Well I'll let you make your call. I'll be right back." Arianna smiles at her as she walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Arianna dials Randy, only to have him not pick up. She leaves him a message and hangs up. She's about to call Maryse, when she hears Ariel's voice coming from inside the bathroom. Arianna walks over, placing her ear on the door.

"Yeah, I got her here. She's calling a friend." She pauses. "Don't worry, whoever she calls won't pick up. I've made sure of that. I know what I'm doing Michael." Arianna backs away from the door, the name Michael screaming in her mind.

"_Do you know about the Arch-Angel Michael?" Dean asks, Arianna nods._

"_Yeah, he's the one who cast Lucifer into Hell. And he'll be the one to fight Lucifer in the final battle." Dean nods._

"_Yeah." He stops, looking into her eyes. "You're his daughter."_

Arianna drops to the ground, crying out, once again, as the memories slammed into her mind. Ariel runs out of the bathroom and over to Arianna.

"Arianna! What's going on?" She asks, holding onto Arianna, who now, is shaking. Arianna cries as the last memory of Cas chanting over her, hits her. She stops shaking and takes a couple of deep breaths.

"Arianna?" Ariel asks. "You okay?" Arianna nods. "What happened?"

"Sometimes, I uh, get these painful seizures." Arianna says.

"Wow. That's terrible." Arianna nods. Ariel stares at her. "You remember them, don't you?" Arianna looks at her, and quickly stands up.

"Remember who? What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap. You remember Sam and Dean." Ariel says.

"Look, I don't know a Sam or a Dean." Arianna replied, quickly glancing at the door, only Ariel saw her.

"Ah-ah. I don't think so." She says. "You're not getting away that easily."

"What do you want with me?" Arianna asks, praying that someone would come find her.

"Your boyfriend, of course." Ariel answers.

"You want to use me to get Dean to say yes." Arianna says.

"Yes. And he will, very soon. You see, eventually, your memories will be locked away forever, and you won't ever be able to remember him." Arianna gasps, realization setting in.

"And the only way you'd give my memories back, is by him saying yes." Ariel nods.

"Quick on the up-take I see." Ariel looks at Arianna. "You know, I can't let you leave." Arianna stands in a fighting stance.

"Bring it on, Bitch." Ariel smirked, running at Arianna, who moves to the left, grabbing Ariel's hair. She punches Ariel in the face, only to pull her hand back, pain shooting through it.

"Sorry, not that easy to hurt an Angel." Ariel gloated, backing Arianna to the wall. Ariel raises her arm up, ready to hit Arianna, when Cas appears and grabs her, throwing her into the wall.

"Cas!" Arianna exclaims, overly glad to see him.

"Stay behind me." Cas replied, standing in front of her, as Ariel got up.

"Castiel, it's been a while."

"Not long enough, Ariel.""Why are you helping them Castiel? Why did you turn on us? Your own family!"

"Because, they are my friends." Cas replies. Ariel shakes her head.

"Can't do it, can you?" She asks.

"Do what?"

"Perform the counter-spell. You can't do it, you don't have enough power." Cas looks away. "You know nobody will help you. You know it's inevitable, Arianna _will_ lose those memories, and Dean _will_ say yes."

"Not as long as I'm around!" Cas yells, lunging at Ariel. He knocks her down, pinning her to the ground. He pulls his Angel killing blade out. Ariel's eyes get wide.

"No!" She cries. "Don't! Please!"

"I'm sorry.""No, you're not!" Ariel smirks. "Michael will bring me back." Cas shakes his head.

"I doubt that. You messed up, and he can always replace you." Ariel swallows, as Cas brings his blade up.

"NO!" She cries, as he stabs her. A bright white light illuminates the room as Ariel dies.

Cas gets up and walks back over to Arianna. "How'd you find me?"

"You prayed for help, so here I am." Arianna smiles. "Ready to go?" She nods, and grabs a hold of him.


	14. Dean's Plan

Thanks Faatima sweets! And yea, I'm excited to go lol!

**Chapter 14: Dean's Plan**

"You went to Crowley?" Dean asks Sam, who nods. "The 'King of the Crossroads' Crowley?" Sam nods once again. "Why?"

"Why? To help Arianna!" Sam replies.

"I get that, but why would you go to a _demon?_"

"Because he's the only one who'd help us!""Really? So, how much does his help 'cost'?" Sam looks away. "Was it just your soul, or something worse?"

"H-he wanted Maryse.""What?" Dean asks, Sam rubs his forehead. "Tell me you didn't take the deal!" Sam sighs. "Sam, _please_ tell me you told the bastard to stick his deal where the sun don't shine. Please."

"I didn't take the deal." Dean let's out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

"Thank God? Dean you could've had Arianna's memories back. Why are yo-" Dean cuts him off.

"Oh, I'll get Arianna's memories back, _without_ a demon."

"How?"

"I've got a plan."

Cas and Arianna appeared in the motel room, seeing Sam and Dean talking. They turn towards them, Dean immediately seeing Arianna holding her right hand.

"Arianna!" He exclaims as he and Sam walk over to them. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, thanks to Cas. I hurt my hand punching an Angel in the face." Dean laughs.

"Yeah, that does hurt." He said, remembering the time he punched Cas in the face. "Wait, you remember us, right?" Arianna nods. "Good."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for running out on you."

"It's okay, not your fault. Let's look at your hand. Sam, call Maryse and let her know what's up." Sam nods as Dean and Arianna head to the bathroom.

Sam pulls his cell out, which now had a charged battery, and dialed Maryse. She picks up after 3 rings.

"Sam? Where'd you go?" She asks.

"I went to talk to someone." He replies.

"Can they help?"

"No." He hears her sigh. "But Dean has a new plan, so get back here, okay?"

"But Ari is still missing.""Oh, sorry. I forgot to say that she's back."

"What? And it didn't occur to you to tell me this first?" She exclaims.

"Sorry. I was a little anxious about Dean's plan."

"Well, what is it?" She asks.

Arianna and Dean were sitting on Dean's bed, Arianna's right hand, now wrapped.

"Thanks." She says.

"Don't mention it." He replies.

"So, what were you and Sam talking about?" Dean smiles.

"A way to help you." Arianna looks at him.

"You mean, there's a way to?" Dean nods. "That's great! What are we waiting for?"

"It's not that simple. When Cas went into your mind, he saw a big Gold box, that when you're unconscious, takes all of your memories of us inside of it. There is a huge chain around it, keeping us from opening it." He pauses, taking a breath. "It's an old Enochian spell, but there is a counter-spell. Cas doesn't have enough power to do it alone, so we're going to find someone who will help us."

"So that's what Ariel was talking about."

"Huh? Who's Ariel?" Dean asked, confused.

"A woman, who turned out to be a Angel, who hid me from…" She drifts off, her eyes guilty. Dean shakes his head. "Well she uh, told Cas he wasn't strong enough to do the counter-spell alone. She also said it was futile, because no one would help us." Dean smirks.

"Well… Not, no one."

"Sam, Dean, I'm ready." Cas calls out. Sam and Maryse, who had just arrived, and Dean and Arianna headed over to him. "You guys ready?" Everyone nods. Cas begins chanting over the different herbs and spices in a bowl, and summoning markings on the ground. He lights a few matches and drops them in the bowl, causing sparks to shoot upward. An eerie silence fills the room.

"What? Nobody uses cell phones anymore?" Came a voice from behind them. They turn to face the voice.

"Hello Gabriel."


	15. Executing The Plan

Thanks Faatima sweets! In honor of Valentine's Day, here's a new chappie!

**Chapter 15: Executing The Plan**

"Hey Bro." Gabriel replied, glancing at everyone in the room. "What's the occasion?"

"We need your help Gabriel." Cas replies.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting these two lovely ladies." Gabriel says, ignoring Cas and sticking his hand out. "I'm Gabriel."

"Maryse." Maryse replied, shaking his hand.

"I'm Arianna." She said, shaking his hand. Gabriel stops, still holding her hand, and looks at her.

"You're Michael's daughter." Arianna nods. "Well, you can call me Uncle Gabe then." She smiles.

"Well then, Uncle Gabe, I need your help." She says.

"Let me guess, your dad was being, well-"

"A dick." Arianna finishes.

"And placed a spell on you so you couldn't remember Sam or Dean, correct?" Arianna nods. "And you need my help to perform the counter-spell." Arianna nods, once again. "Give me one good reason why I should." Arianna's jaw drops.

"But, you just said-" Dean cuts her off.

"You can dick over Michael." Gabriel looks at him. He grins.

"You had me at 'dick over'." Everyone smiles. "You know the counter-spell?" He asks Cas, who nods.. "Well, let's get it done." Everyone nods, and the hustle to grab everything for the spell begins.

About an hour later, all of the necessary items are in place and everyone is standing around the table.

"Are you ready?" Cas asks Gabriel.

"Yep, let's get this train rolling." Cas nods. They begin chanting, and after what seems like forever, which in all actuality was about 2 minutes, they stop. Everyone looks at Arianna.

"Well?" Dean asks.

"I don't feel any different." Arianna replies, causing Sam, Dean, and Maryse to frown.

"You'll need to sleep to be sure." Cas says. Arianna looks at him, fear in her eyes.

"But, what if it didn't work? What if I forget for good this time?"

"Look, niece, I wouldn't worry about that. You've got an Arch-Angel, and a less empowered Angel, no offense Castiel, countering a spell by an Arch-Angel. I think you'll be just fine." Gabriel says. "Trust me." Arianna stares at him for a second, and then nods.

"Okay… But I'm too wired to sleep."

"No problem." Gabriel replies and snaps his fingers. Arianna falls to the ground, unconscious. Dean runs to her side.

"Gabriel!" He growls. "What the hell?"

"She said she was too wired to sleep, so I just helped her to sleep."

"You could've asked her!" Maryse yells.

"You guys whine too much." Gabriel replies. Maryse scowls, shaking her head, muttering under her breath.

"Now what?" Sam asks.

"Now we wait, if the spell worked then when she wakes up, she'll be normal. But if it didn't, then there is nothing else we can do to help." Cas replies as everyone turns to look at Arianna


	16. The Problem

Thanks Faatima! And sorry to leave you hanging… Hate to tell ya, It's gonna happen in this chap too lol!

**Chapter 16: The Problem**

Waiting… That's what everyone was doing. Waiting for Arianna to wake up. Waiting to see if the counter-spell worked or not.

Maryse, much to Sam's chagrin, was pacing. Walking back and forth, in the same line. She'd pass by, him and then pass by Dean's bed, glancing worriedly at the still sleeping Arianna. She'd been pacing for the last half an hour, and Sam couldn't take it anymore. He grabs her arm as she walks by.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit? Pacing isn't going to wake her up any faster."

"Sam, I'm worried, and when I'm worried, I pace."

"Just sit down, please. I'm tired just watching you." Maryse sighs, and sits down on Sam's bed, next to him.

"Why can't we just wake her up?" She asks, once again glancing over at Arianna.

"You know why. Gabriel said that the counter-spell needs time to work. The longer she sleep, the better the chances are that the box leaves her mind."

"Because she has to be asleep for it to come out so it doesn't hurt her." Maryse adds.

"Exactly. Don't worry. I'm sure it worked."

"Really?" Sam nods. "Good, because I don't think Arianna could survive not knowing you guys, even not knowing that she wouldn't know you." Maryse chuckles. "If that made sense." Sam laughs.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean." He smiles. Maryse leans in, kissing him. They stop when they hear a groan coming from Dean's bed.

"Aw, come on guys. That's not what a girl wants to see when she wakes up." Sam and Maryse look at her, each getting up and standing at the foot of Dean's bed. "I guess I deserve it though, Sam did pop in on Dean and I a-""You remember?" Maryse exclaims. Arianna nods, smiling widely. "Dean! She remembers! It worked!"

"And yeah, you did deserve that." Sam agrees. He's just glad they stopped when they did. He shuddered thinking what he woulda saw if he and Cas took just a minute longer. Dean runs in, walking to Arianna.

"You really remember?" He asks. Arianna looks at him, confused.

"Wait, who are you?" She asks, causing all eyes to shoot towards her. "Just kidding." She grins.

"Arianna! Don't do that!" Maryse exclaims.

"What? Too early?" She jokes, causing everyone to nod and shake their heads. Dean bends down, kissing her.

"Glad to have you back.""It's good to be back." She replies. Cas and Gabriel walk in. "Thanks guys, without you, I would-"

"No worries niece." Gabriel says, cutting her off. Arianna smiles, but suddenly frowns.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks her.

"What about Michael? I mean, I'm sure he knows the spells been reversed, he's gonna be angry, so angry that-"

"He'll try something else." Dean finishes. Arianna nods. "Yeah. That's what we've been talking about."

"What are we gonna do?" She asks.

"Nothing." Cas replies. Arianna looks at him. "We have to wait for him to make the first move, try to figure out his plan, before he can execute it." Arianna nods.

"Okay, now what?"

"Now, we wait." Gabriel replies.

"We?" Arianna asks, Gabriel nods. "Does that mean that you're staying and helping us?"

"Can't get rid of me that easily niece. Just ask dumb and dumber over there." He said, pointing to the boys.

"Hey!" Sam and Dean protest. Arianna smiles.

"Thank you." Gabriel smiles.

"All right. We need to set up some traps or something for Michael." He says.

"How about sigils and holy oil?" Cas suggests.

"Can't, you guys could get caught in them." Sam replies.

"Not if we know where they are ." Gabriel says.

"All right. Let's do it." Dean says, going to grab the duffel. Sam, Maryse, and Cas follow him. Gabriel is about to follow, when Arianna grabs his arm.

"Why are you really helping us?"

"Because, I like you, and in all senses you're my niece." Arianna scoffs, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. "Okay. It really is because I like you… You kick Dean's ass." Arianna chuckles. "You've got a lot of spunk, and you kind of remind me, of well, me."

"And you get to screw your brother over in the process." Arianna adds. Gabriel grins.

"Yeah, that always helps." Arianna smiles.

"Um… Guys, we've got a problem." Maryse calls out. Everyone runs over to her.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, looking at her.

"The sigil is all smudgy. It was almost done and now it's like, half gone." Everyone looks at the ruined sigil on the door.

"She's right." Cas says.

"What does that mean?" Arianna asks.

"He's coming."

"Who's coming?" Maryse asks, fear in her voice.

"Michael."

Dun Dun Dun! Lol!


	17. Michael

Thanks Faatima! Sorry I left you hanging, Again! Lol! So, I decided that the last chap of this will be posted this coming Thursday so, just 2 more chappies left! Enjoy

**Chapter 17: Michael**

"Who's coming?" Maryse asks, fear in her voice.

"Michael." Arianna replies, looking at Dean. Their eyes lock, hers full of fear, and his full of determination.

"Ryse, take Ari into the bathroom and lock the door behind you. Draw a sigil on the door, and don't come out, no matter what you hear." Sam says.

"But," Maryse and Arianna protest.

"Go, now!" The girls glance at the boys, and then run into the bathroom.

The lights flicker on and off, and the windows burst open.

"There goes our deposit!" Dean yells, over the now howling, wind. The front door bursts open as the light stop flickering and stay on.

A figure walks through the doorway, waving his hand, causing the boys to fly into the wall. They drop to the floor, grunting.

"Dean…" Sam begins, Dean looks over at him, seeing him nodding towards the blonde male in the doorway. "Adam."

"Not anymore." Dean says, glaring at the Arch-Angel. "What the hell do you want Michael?" He growls. Michael turns to face him.

"You know why I'm here."

"You're pissed that we messed up your plan."

"I figured you would, but never did I expect you to use my _brother_ against me." He said, turning to face Gabriel.

"What can I say bro, I've got a soft spot for my niece." Michael shakes his head.

"How could you turn on me, Gabriel? I'm your brother."

"All you want to do is fight, and destroy everything Michael."

"No, I just want it to be over. I don't want to fight Lucifer, but I will."

"Why?" Gabriel asks.

"Because, I follow father's orders. I am a good son."

"A good son, huh? You think dad approves of what you did to your daughter?" Michael turns away from Gabriel.

"I did what was necessary to get my vessel." Gabriel shakes his head.

"You think you're so righteous but you're not… You're just a dick." Dean says. Michael turns to him, his eyes blazing.

"You have no right to speak to me like that." He says and snaps his fingers, Dean instantly crumpling to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Dean!" Sam yells, running to him. "What the hell did you do to him Michael?" He asks, watching his older brother writhing in pain. Sam glares at Michael, who ignores him. "Let him go!" Michael smirks, putting his hand in a fist. Dean cries out, agonizing pain ripping throughout his entire body.

"That's enough Michael. Pick on someone on your own power level." Gabriel growls, snapping his fingers.

Dean lets out a breath as the pain leaves his body. Sam helps him sit up. "You okay?" Dean nods, panting a little. Michael shakes his head.

"Don't do this Gabriel. I don't want to hurt you." Gabriel drops his blade out of his sleeve.

"Bring it on." Michael's blade appears in his hand.

Michael runs towards Gabriel, and stabs him. Gabriel disappears, having the real Gabriel grab Michael from behind. "Gotcha." He said. All of a sudden, Michael elbows him in the gut, causing him to double over. "Maybe not."

Cas throws a punch at Michael, who dodges and punches Cas, sending him into the wall. Gabriel runs over, sword aimed at Michael, who disappears and reappears by the bathroom door.

"NO!" Dean yells, realizing that he was going after the girls. He and Sam run towards the door. Michael waves his hand, sending them both into the wall, cracking their heads, causing them to slump to the ground, unconscious.

Gabriel runs towards Michael, only to have him throw his blade, it landing in Gabriel's left thigh. He cries out, falling to the ground.

Cas appears, striking his blade at Michael. Michael waves his hand, his blade ripping out of Gabriel's thigh and appearing in his hand. He blocks Cas' strike. Cas tries to strike again as Michael blocks it once more. Cas stabs at him, Michael knocks the blade out of his hands, elbowing him in the gut. He punches him, causing him to slump to the ground.

Michael opens the bathroom door, the girls screaming when they see him. He reaches in and pulls Arianna out.

"NO!" Maryse cries out, grabbing a hold of Arianna's arm. Michael touches her forehead, causing her to drop to the ground.

"Ryse!" Arianna exclaims. She slaps Michael. She tries again, Michael grabs her hand, twisting it behind her back.

"Let her go!" Dean yells. He looks at Arianna, his face full of defeat. "I'll do it, if you leave them alone."

"What? Dean, NO!" She exclaims, knowing what he meant.

"You'll do what?" Michael asks.

"I'll say yes." Michael puts a hand to his ear.

"What was that?"

"You heard me you son of a bitch, yes." Michael grins, releasing Arianna. A bright light illuminates the room, as everyone wakes up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice says, causing the light to disappear. Michael, who was still in Adam's body, looks at the new person in the room.

"Joshua…" Michael says. "I'm busy, what do you want?"

"I've come with a message from God."


	18. Joshua and The Message

Thanks Faatima! 1 more Chappie left! Posted on Thurs!

**Chapter 18: Joshua and the Message**

**Now, I know this probably isn't believable, but I really didn't like the way the portrayed God in the season, so I feel that I had to fix it. ****J**** Sorry if it sucks, and wasn't what you were expecting to happen.**

"I've come with a message from God." He says, everyone looks at him. Arianna runs over to dean.

"Who is that?"

"An Angel, who God talks to"

"Oh." They watch as Maryse stands up and walks over to Sam. Cas stands up, watching Joshua. Gabriel stands, leaning on the wall, his leg wound already healing.

"What's the message?" Michael asks.

"He demands that you stop this.""_Now _he steps in? After _everything?_" Dean asks. Joshua turns towards him.

"He's been here every step of the way.""Where was he when Jeremiah killed Arianna? Or when Michael was messing with her memory?" Dean yells.

"He knew you could handle it. He never gives one, more that what they can handle." Dean scoffs, shaking his head. "He's returning to Heave, and he commands you to stop all of this fighting.""What bout Lucifer?" Michael asks. Joshua smiles.

"Leave it to Him, he's taking care of it."

"What am I supposed to do?" Michael asks.

"Return to Heaven, He wants a word with you." Michael takes a deep breath and nods. He disappears in a fluttering of wings.

"Wait! What about our brother?" Dean asks.

"I will see what I can do." Joshua looks at Arianna. "You Don't need to worry about Angels coming after you anymore." She smiles. He turns to Cas and Gabriel. "You two are to return to Heaven as well, He wants to thank you." They nod. Joshua smiles. "I truly am sorry for what you all have through." He says and disappears.

Arianna turns to face Dean. "It's really over?"

"I guess so." He replies. Arianna smiles, and kisses him. He turns towards Gabriel. "How's the leg?" Gabriel shrugs.

"I've had worse." He and Cas wince at the same time. "I'll be damned. He really is back." Everyone looks at the Angels, confused.

"God. We can feel his presence." Cas explains. He looks at Gabriel. "We should go, he's calling for us." Gabriel nods.

"Thank you both, for everything." Arianna says. "Don't leave us forever now, you'd better come back." The both nod and disappear.

I really hope that it wasn't too bad of a way to stop it, I really wanted to portray God in a better way than the show, and I'm sorry if it sucked or wasn't the best way to do that, but it's how I wanted it.


	19. Aftermath

**Here's the last Chappie! I hope everyone enjoys it! This is my b-day present to all of you! Thanks for sticking with me! ****J**** Especially Miss Faatima! **

**Chapter 19: Aftermath**

After Cas and Gabriel took off, everyone gathered their stuff up and headed out to another motel. They wanted to get away from the scene of the battle.

They'd called Bobby and let him know what all happened. He was mad that they didn't involve him, but glad that everything turned out okay.

They stopped at the Regan motel, and rented out two rooms. Sam and Maryse headed into one, and Dean and Arianna went into the other one.

After Sam and Maryse said goodnight to Dean and Arianna, they headed into their room. They set their bags on the floor and headed towards the bed, each collapsing onto it.

"God, I'm tired." Sam says.

"Today was very exhausting, but I'm glad that it's finally over." Sam nods.

"Me too. I just can't shake the feeling that now that this is over, something worse is going to happen." Maryse sits up, looking at him.

"You can't think like that. You need to enjoy our peace that we have right now." Sam smiles.

"You're right… And I know the perfect way to spend out time." Maryse raises her eyebrows.

"You do, huh?" Sam nods. "What's that?" Sam grins.

"This." He said, leaning in and kissing her.

"Mmm. I like the way you think Mr. Winchester." She replied, kissing him back.

"Good." He said, the both of them leaning back onto his bed.

Something hit the wall, causing Dean and Arianna to look at it. They hear a very quiet giggle coming from the other side.

"That's disgusting." Dean says, Arianna laughs.

"At least someone is celebrating.""Hey, we can too, you won't hear any protests from me." Arianna laughs.

"I bet I wouldn't." She sighs.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sensing something was wrong.

"I just can't believe that it's over.""Me neither." Dean agrees.

"Well, believe it." A voice says, causing Dean and Arianna to jump.

"Cas? Is that you?" Dean asks. Cas steps out into their view.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is it really over?" Arianna asks, Cas nods.

"Yes, it is. Lucifer is back in his cage, and everything." Arianna smiles.

"What about Adam?" Dean asks.

"They're still deciding what to do."

"What about you?" Arianna asks.

"I'm back at full power. I'll be returning to Heaven as well."

"So what? We never get to see you again?" Arianna asks, afraid of losing one of her closest friends.

"Nope. Anytime you guys need me, just give me a call. I'll be the Angel on your shoulder." They smile. "You, uh, you should tell your brother for me. I was going to when, I heard strange noises coming from their room, and decided against it." Arianna and Dean laugh. Cas glances upwards. "I've got to go now. Good luck." He says and disappears.

"Bye Cas." Arianna says. She turns to face Dean. "It's really over!" She exclaims happily. Dean grins.

"And with Lucifer in the cage, and the Apocalypse stopped, I think we have a reason to celebrate." Arianna nods.

"I think we do too." She smirks, grabbing Dean's head and crashing her lips into his. He turns her onto her back, ripping her shirt off. He strattles her, bending down, pinning her arms to the bed and kissing her. He kisses her neck, just as his phone begins to ring. They both groan. Dean grabs his cell, answering it.

"What?" He snaps, his eyes widen as Arianna hears someone yelling into the phone. "Don't you talk to me like that boy! Who do you think I am? Sam?" the voice, who Arianna knew to be Bobby yelled. Arianna chuckles, seeing Dean's face pale in fear.

"You're right, I'm sorry!" He apologized. Bobby continued to yell. "Bobby!" The yelling stops. "What did you want?" Dean sighs, listening to him. "All right, we'll be there tomorrow." He shuts his phone, tossing it on the bedside desk.

"What's wrong?"

"Bobby's got another job for us."

"Oh. Does he know what the creature is?" Dean nods.

"Yeah, a vampire." Arianna nods. "So much for a vacation." She smiles, kissing him.

"Which is why we should make the most of our time, right now." Dean nods, kissing her.

"Wait, who's gonna go tell Sam?" He asks, Arianna's eyes widen as she disappears under the covers.

"Not it!""That's not fair!" Dean exclaims.

"He's your brother! Therefore you get to tell him!"

"No way. I'm not going over there."

"Well I'm not either!" They stare at each other, the sexual tension building.

"Tomorrow?" They both suggest, and nod, each kissing the other. This was their time, and damn it all, they were going to enjoy every single minute of it.

**The End.**


End file.
